


Up for the Challenge?

by Jujan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I promise, Smut, Well - Freeform, i have nothing to say, it's pure smut - although i am way filthier than what i write, lolol the next time i post something it will be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujan/pseuds/Jujan
Summary: In which MC is trying to quench her thirst for Luciel while he needs to get the damn work done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lolol this is the first time for me to write something about mystic messenger and i'm astonished that it isn't as filthy as i thought it would be. but i guess it's not vanilla, either, is it? lolol tell me from a scale of teletubbies to fifty shades of juim han how filthy is this shit
> 
> and i'm sorry! i promise the next fic is going to be much better!! (i just needed to release my thirst for saeyoung somehow bc he's literally p e r f e c t)

"You shouldn't be here...Vanderwood is going to have my head if she knows of it."

Saeyoung's voice was only a whisper against your mouth, his words pushing you away but his mouth drawing you in; he tasted delicious, not just like the silly chips he was eating the whole time (even if you always scolded him and told him that they were not good for his health, but did he listen? _Never_ ), but there was also a hidden aroma that only he had - deep, sweet and alluring as you pressed yourself further into his chest, wanting to absorb every little sigh that fell from his lips like cherry blossoms.

His touch was soft against your skin, restrained, not wanting to give you a reason to stay but you did anyways because the feel of him beneath your fingertips was addicting and you couldn't let go. You haven't seen him for weeks now, not because you didn't want to but because he was buried underneath all the pile of work his agency gave him; the requests were all stacked up on his already untidy desk and it only grew; with every finished mission he got a dozen of new ones until the only reason he left the computer for was when he needed to go the bathroom. In fact, he sometimes oppressed the urge to relieve himself only to get all the missions done before the deadline. 

Feeling his lips caress yours, chopped and torn from the dehydration only reminded you of how much you missed him, how much you longed for his presence at night, how much you wanted to feel his warm body embrace you until both of you forgot what _agency_ and _work_ even meant. But Vanderwood certainly didn't want any distractions so she didn't even let you enter the flat, grumbling that love was only going to _kill_ her - quite literally.

"I don't care, hell, I haven't seen you - I missed you so much," you groaned against his warm mouth, your tongue impatiently gliding over his lips to indicate that you wanted more than just a simple kiss, that you wanted to feel the trembling of his stomach when you rubbed yourself against him, that you wanted to see the blush that decorated his cheeks spread to his neck when he the hot feeling of arousal floated through him - you wanted to see the masterpiece that was your husband, in full blossom. Finally, after weeks of absence.

The grin that curled against your lips was amused, joyful almost, "Awe~ Is my wonderful wife that needy for God Seven?"

"Yes," you moaned lowly before attacking his mouth again, and finally he allowed your tongue to slip in; the moment when you finally tasted his scent on your tongue, you couldn't help but slip onto his lap, leaning against him to get sucked in to the aura of his, the mysterious, seductive aura that had swept you from your feet the first time you saw him. 

He savoured the feel of you for a few seconds before he withdrew, his fingers tapping a rythm against your skin that only he could understand.

"As much as I would love to feel that cute butt-" his fingers squeezed your flesh as his slightly swollen lips curled up into a grin, his tired eyes sparkling mischievously as they settled upon the pout that has formed on your mouth, "-I really need to finish coding this. That simple task of only creating binary codes is making my head explode, if only the firewall wouldn't attack back the whole time, I would have finished it already-"

You cut him off with a sly hip grinding of yours, felt the rough material of his jeans irritate the skin of your thigh and if you only knew how he reacted you would have done it sooner, and again, and again. The way he exposed his throat, the red strands tickling his skin as the silver cross engulfed his flesh was intriguing and the only thing you wanted to do was leaning forward and pressing open-mouthed kisses against his moving adam apple when an elongated groan left his lips.

"Don't tease me like that," he panted, the eyes behind the glasses narrowing in concentration, "You know I will do everything to give it back tenfold to you."

"I know," you grinned, your hips grinding down and your brows shot up when you saw him shooting back the same smirk, "Up for the challenge, oh godly Seven?"

Before he could answer, you heard grumbling and swearing before heavy boots hit the ground, and you stood still as you tried to realise who just entered Saeyoung's flat - _Vanderwood._

"Shit," he cursed, kicking his feet into the ground to roll back with his chair, hands holding your back to secure you as you were still straddling his lap; his eyes frantically moved over the place to find a way to hide you because if he didn't then god have mercy on him, because Vanderwood was not going to stop hitting his head with some hard smacks until he was sure there were stars circling around his red hair. And he didn't need that embarrassement in front of you - at least, not _now_.

"Quick, under the desk," he panicked and you immediately complied - just in time before Mary Vanderwood III. opened the door to Saeyoung's room with a kick; he immediately pulled himself to the computer and started pressing his fingers down the keyboard, making it seem as if he was doing something -and he was, but that was before you distracted him with your sinful hips and seductive voice. He shook his head once to get back to reality and to focus on his supposedly maid instead of the fingers that gripped his thighs hard. 

_Just focus, Luciel, just fucking focus._

"You should seriously change the security system to a language that is not fucking Arabic. Who the hell can pronounce those letters anyway?" her voice sounded rough as she grumbled out incoherent things afterwards, probably some curses in a language Saeyoung didn't know - which was again very unlikely since he could speak many languages, and he could speak them well.

"What a surprise, lovely maid of mine, that you decided to visit me," he mumbled, directed at her yet he felt the sudden squeeze of you, to get reminded that he shouldn't try flirting with the other agent. He would have almost chuckled at your jealousy wouldn't it had been a serious situation.

"Cut the shit, 707. Are you finished or what? My damn life is hanging on the line and with every passing second, I lose a moment in my life that I'm very keen on keeping, thank you very much."

"No need to worry - Defender of Justice Seven is going to save you," he hurried to say when he felt how you had begun pulling the zipper of his jeans open, cursing you for making his life harder but blessing you for wanting to relieve him from the pain of being trapped inside of those suddenly very tight jeans.

Vanderwood didn't react but plopped down on the sofa that was pushed against the wall, her ass touching several empty packages of his beloved Honey Buddha Chips, and she pulled a grimace, "God, kid, can't you be tidy for once?"

Saeyoung hoped, no, he _begged_ that Vanderwood would get up and leave the room so that he could enjoy the way you made a big show of pulling down his childish boxershorts with the many carrots pictured on them to reveal (in opposite to the shorts) his very hard, very throbbing friend, but he knew that there wasn't anything that could get Vanderwood's ass out of his flat so the only thing he could do was to drink that disgusting brew that others called _coffee._

"You can also participate in saving your life if you would make me coffe, lovely maid, oh my eyes, my poor, tired eyes need something to keep them open - _up for the challenge?"_

It was no coincidence that he used the exact same words you were whispering to him earlier in the most seductive voice so he made sure you heard that he definitely was up for the challenge you had promised him; his legs parted to give you more room for your antics and his breath almost hitched when he felt your wet tongue touch the red and glistening tip of his hardenend dick.

It was so hard not to let out the hoarse moan that was stuck in his throat once he felt the flexible muscle of yours glide over his shaft in a loving manner as if for apologising for the actions that were about to come. And he bit his lips, hard, until he was sure he would feel he taste of blood spreading through his mouth any given second. The glasses wanting to slide off his nose when he started to sweat from the struggle to hold back the twitching, because Vanderwood got the eyes of an eagle, noticing every little thing in this flat - even when it was only a move of his papers because he accidentally pushed them away with his ellbow.

"You don't drink coffee - where are your unhealthy soda cans, how are they called again? Dr. Summer? "

"Ph.D Pepper and no, unfortunately there is no more," he artificially cried out when in reality all he wanted to do was to fist your hair and buck up his hips into your mouth, because suddenly feeling your mouth engulf his tip was certainly no fun - especially not when you started sucking like crazy. _What the fuck did he just do to deserve both, the blessing and the hell, all at once?_

"Fine," she rolled her eyes - well, he didn't really know if she did since he tried hard to let his eyes rest on the computer only- but then she stood up, kicking away some empty cans lying on the ground, "But hurry the hell up - you have to do the other missions, too."

And then she exited the room and before Saeyoung could breathe out in relief, a sudden jolt of hot arousal rushed through his veins, the sensation of you suddenly taking him all in your mouth was overwhelming and he let go of the keyboard to grab your hair tightly, his hips automatically heaving up to thrust into your wet oral cavity. 

It felt like heaven, the light scraping of your teeth, the never ending caressing of your tongue, _the sudden sucking_ \- he threw his head back and a gasp left his lips, deep and full of pent up frustration.

"Can't you get through the firewall? I thought you were the best one out there," Vanderwood yelled from the kitchen as she rummaged through the drawers and you, between his legs, only grinned before sucking again, as if he was a lollipop, fitting into your mouth yet almost discolating your jaw from the girth.

"Nah, don't worry, I'm...unstoppable..."

The second you blinked up to him with your most innocent glance was riling him up some more until the only thing he wanted to do in that moment was to lay you down on all of his work papers and to take you right then and there, not caring that Vanderwood would watch because hell, he had missed your body like crazy, more than ever.

"Shit, if you're keeping this up, I don't think...a- _ah_...I'm going to hold it in any longer," Saeyoung growled out lowly, his grip on your hair tightening and then he heard how Vanderwood came back, and he cursed inwardly, hating that he got a supervision. He tried to ignore the quiet wet noises your sucking made but it was like a scream, echoing in his head, over and over again.

"Here's your coffee," Vanderwood grumbled, coming dangerously close to where you were sitting before putting the mug down, and he looked up for a quick second to say _thank you_ , hoping that she didn't recognise the meaning of the blush that was spread all over his cheeks and throat but then he felt how you swallowed around his length, sucking his dick further into your mouth, and his mouth fell open in an act of complete and utter pleasure. 

It didn't take long, in fact: it took only two further gulps to get Saeyoung to release all of his pent up need into your mouth. He was, actually, very embarrassed, didn't know how it had happened that he couldn't hold it in any longer but in that second he didn't care because fuck, with the release of a load of his cum, he also pushed out the worries that were sitting on his back. Sure, they would come back but at least they were gone for that moment, and that was all that he needed.

It was hard not to suck in breath after the fall he just experienced, not wanting Vanderwood to notice that he just got his dick sucked by his wife when he should have been coding some systems to secure Vanderwood's life and the life of his boss.

But when he opened his eyes (he had squeezed them together to try to get out the emotions that floated through his body in the moment of jumping from the mountain), he noticed that Vanderwood was picking up all the empty packages that were lying around and the clacking on the keyboard resumed.

"You know, kid," Vanderwood whirled around to him suddenly, catching him with rosy cheeks, swollen lips (from the constant lip biting) and a heaving chest; her gaze hard as she stared at him,"if you want to have a blowjob given by your wife - yes, I see your feet from down there, sweetheart - then I guess, you should work more on your hiding skills."

Once the shock settled, your cheeks immediately got hotter when you noticed that Saeyoung's maid knew of what you were doing, and you rested your head on his knees in a sign of shame, feeling embarrassed to be even caught doing something like that as you never done something before. The quiet stutter of a stunned (and probably very embarrassed) Saeyoung the only thing in the room.

"Now, get the hell back to work before I smash your head to the keyboard - and you, wife of that Dr. Summer lover, get out of your place from under the table, there's no need to hide anymore."

The next hours were spent with you awkwardly sitting next to a grumbling Vanderwood and a high concentrated Saeyoung - even though the being high concentrated was only a cover as you noticed the red tint of his ears, almost the same colour as your husband's hair. 

But only almost.


End file.
